


Fan Fic

by BourbonKid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor discovers fan fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Fic

Thor squirms in his seat and his fingers hover over the keyboard, stuck between retreat and advance. 

 

He’s not supposed to do this, he knows and he bites his lower lip guiltily. Still, the pull is too strong, it’s too much of a temptation, so he finally types in the few necessary letters and presses the key that he knows by now is called Enter. (If Tony knew that he’s figured this out already, he’d have a field day.) 

 

It’s been weeks since he’s last been to Asgard, despite things being rather calm at Midgard. On one hand, there’s nothing that strictly requires him to stay here but on the other, he does have the excuse of getting to know his comrades better. It’s good to know who you’re fighting alongside after all. 

 

The only problem is, that he really shouldn’t get to know them  _this_  good. 

 

He uses his fingers to tab the little line on the screen that says „Pictures“ and holds his breath. 

 

As always, the sight hits him like a sledgehammer and he can feel his face heating up even though there’s no one there to witness his embarrassment. Just to be sure, he throws a quick glance over his shoulder. Yep, he’s still alone in his suite at Tony’s tower. Which is only logical, considering that he has locked the door behind him.

 

Refocusing on the screen, he scrolls down until he reaches the point where he’d stopped the last time he’d done this (yesterday). His cock twitches painfully in his lose midgardian pants and he suppresses a groan. His fingers itch to touch, to put pressure against his straining erection but he doesn’t dare to do so. Not yet, at least.

 

It takes him approximately ten minutes of research to get to the point where it simply becomes too much and he finally reaches for his hard dick. The shame of doing this is excruciating but at the same time, it’s such a rush! 

 

Soon enough, he settles for a story that promises to be  _really_  good and moans along with the characters as he takes care of himself.

 

 

A few days later, he finds himself sitting on the bench in the tower’s private gym, watching Steve and Tony spar. The blows they exchange are not exactly gentle but at least they’re back on a talking basis. Even Barnes is there, much to Tony’s apparent displeasure and Thor’s secret joy.

 

Stark hasn’t even looked at the ex-assasin twice, ignoring him in favor of beating Steve up - or trying to. They’re back to the banter, even though it’s a little stressed nowadays and Thor can’t help his thoughts slipping to forbidden places as he stares at the intriguing physical and verbal match before him. 

 

The man they call the Winter Soldier is sitting on the other end of said bench, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. He’s disturbingly silent and Thor keeps glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Even though he’s most likely no match for the demigod, the silent treatment still gives Thor the creeps. It’s weirdly arousing.

 

Besides, he’s very well acquainted with the man by now. He hasn’t seen Barnes more than a couple of hours at total but he has a very vivid image of what he probably looks like naked stuck in his mind. Naked and sweaty and sandwiched in between the equally naked Cap and Stark. 

 

Thor shifts his weight a little in his place on the hard wood. 

 

„Barnes, you wanna try out the new tech?“, Tony asks, his voice winded from the exertion. Obviously, he’s feeling generous today.

 

Thor unglues his eyes from pumped up muscles and focuses on the man besides him instead. Bucky perks up at Tony’s words, clearly trying to asses the danger level behind the seemingly friendly words. „Good idea“, Steve praises happily. „Come on Buck!“

 

Reluctantly, Barnes stands up and makes his way over to the pair, brand new metal arm glinting at his side. 

 

Oh, this is going to be so  _good_! Thor leans back and enjoys the show.

 

 

The following evening, there’s a press conference. 

 

Thor doesn’t like those much but Bruce has assured him that they’re a necessity, especially after recent events between Cap and Stark. Since there haven’t been any other big occurrences lately, there won’t be much to be discussed anyway, so Thor hopes it will be over sooner rather than later.

 

He’s quite pleased to find that each of their places are stashed with coffee and his mood brightens considerably when he encounters a platter of biscuits between him and Natasha as well. He’s almost looking forwards to the conference by now!

 

Regret comes half an hour later, as he stuffs the ninth biscuit in his mouth. 

 

„So Captain Rogers, what do you think about fan fiction?“, the pretty blonde reporter asks, her eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity and a little mirth.

 

Steve blinks at her, clearly not getting what she’s talking about and wreaking his brain for a clue. 

 

Thor chokes on his biscuit and tries very hard not to draw attention to himself with his ensuing cough. He doesn’t succeed. A considerable amount of attention turns from Steve to him and he can feel a guilty blush spreading on his cheeks.

 

„Uhm“, he says, fishing for a distraction tactic and coming up empty handed, „it’s very... creative?"

 


End file.
